broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
074 All Coming Back To Me
The background is dark blue. ; Panel 1 The background of this panel is bright red. An old-fashioned phone on the desk next to Zane is ringing, shown by a bright yellow "Ringggg" in the background. It is so comically loud that the entire phone is vibrating and looks as if it will knock itself over. Long white lines come from it, indicating the sound of the ringing. Zane, who is still seated at Virgil's desk, looks at it in terror, his eyes wide and blank and one hand out in front of him as if to protect himself. He says, in large type, "*Gah!*" ; Panel 2. The background of this panel is a dark blue-green, more similar to how it has been in the previous strips set in Virgil's room. Zane picks up the phone. It is a type of phone known as a candlestick phone because the main part resembles a candlestick. He picks it up and talks into the receiver on top of it, holding the transmitter to his ear. Dr. Angstrom's voice says "This is Dr. Angstrom calling for Mr. Zane?" His speech bubble is blue. Zane, an annoyed look on his face, yells "*Never call me on a phone I didn't know was there!*" His speech bubbles are the usual white. ; Panel 3. Dr. Angstrom continues, "Wadsworth, I thought I'd telephone you that Iris is up and about." Zane, still sitting at Virgil's desk, says "Is she all right?" Dr. Angstrom continues, "Here, I'm handing her the receiver." The desk is still covered with papers, and there's a stack of three books on the corner. The top drawer to the left is still open. Several papers are tacked to the wall in front of the desk. ; Panel 4. Iris' voice says "...Wadsworth?" Her speech bubbles are green. Zane, a concerned look on his face, says "*Iris!* How are you? Do you... remember?" Behind him, Mercy is hovering in the air by his head. Iris says "Yes. Not all of it. But some things are coming back to me. I don't remember where I found him. But it was too late." ; Panel 5. Iris continues, "When I... turned him over I saw his *face*... had been... parts of his face were... The doctor said it looked like... *animals* had gotten to him... A door must have been left open..." We see Zane from behind, still sitting at the messy desk. Mercy appears to be flying away from him. ; Panel 6. Zane, still holding the transmitter to his ear and the receiver with his other hand, says "Iris, this is important... Was it the Hotel Umbra?" From this angle, the reader can see a corner of the open desk drawer next to him, filled with papers. ; Panel 7. Iris replies "The hotel? I... don't know. I don't think so. Why?" Zane looks over to the side at the desk drawer, a worried look appearing on his face. Something inside it seems to be glowing blue. Except for the first panel, the backgrounds have so far been colored dark, cool greenish-blue tones, but there seems to be a red stain over this panel, turning the background a muddy shade of brown. A tiny horizontal white line is coming from the left edge of the panel, near the drawer. ; Panel 8. Zane, still holding the receiver, looks in horror at the open desk drawer. It seems to be filled with a ghostly blue figure peeking out of it, its one visible eye open wide and emitting a bright, horizontal line of light. It's hard to make out any details, but it seems to have the same sinuous quality that the ghost in the hotel had, and may even be the same ghost. There seems to be an appendage, perhaps an arm, coming from it, bending at the elbow and grasping one of the pieces of paper on the desk with a clawlike hand. Short blue tendrils extend over the edge of the drawer, falling onto the desk and over the handle of the desk drawer. There is a misty blue smoke coming off of the figure in several places, and it gathers into thin lines and swirls into the darkness. The background to this strip is much darker than that of the other strips, with red and purple touches in places where the blue mist seems to be lighting the area.